


T Minus Ten

by fictionalcandie



Series: Idol University [4]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Timestamp, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalcandie/pseuds/fictionalcandie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A New Year's Eve timestamp. With a boa. And silly-string.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T Minus Ten

Kris doesn't even know how Adam talked him into this.

Remember how Kris doesn't do parties? Apparently he _does_ do them, if his boyfriend decides that they need to invite every friend they've ever had over for New Year's Eve.

No, seriously. Every friend _ever_.

—

Adam's ex Alisan is sitting on the kitchen counter, leaning back against the cabinets and sipping on a drink that looks like death mixed with vodka. A bunch of Adam's drama pals from before he dropped out of Idol are standing in front of her, talking about _method_ , or something, and Kris doesn't understand it at all. He doesn't even remember half of their names, but every single one had squealed and cooed at him like they'd known each other for ages, saying things like " _Gawd_ , shorty's even cuter than Adam said!"

When Kris had answered the door and let her in, Alisan had actually _grinned_ at him. And a half an hour ago, she threw herself against his side, wrapped her arm around his waist, and exclaimed, "Christ on a cracker, seriously, how did he resist you, baby?"

Kris tried not to be too freaked out.

He's not sure how well it worked.

—

The door to their bathroom has been locked for the last forty-five minutes.

Kris can't find either Brad, Andrew, or his brother Daniel. (But Brad's jacket is still in the hall closet, Andrew's guitar is still leaning against the wall in the living room, and Daniel's shoes are still next to his bag in the bedroom.)

He's trying not to think too hard about that.

—

Allison showed up later than everyone else, probably because she had to go to a girl friend's house to establish her cover before coming to Adam and Kris's place (which Kris had strenuously pretended not to notice, and Adam had done a heroic job of not asking about). She was here now, though, and she'd been dragged off to a corner by Danielle within five minutes of showing up, which Kris probably would have minded if they hadn't stopped to refill his drink (Dani) and wrap a black-and-white feather boa around his neck (Alli) first.

They were now whispering fiercely together, and every time he caught their eye, they started giggling like there was no tomorrow.

Kris was just _not_ going to go over there, okay?

—

Archie — brought by Allison for God knew what reason — had been abandoned by the door when she ran off with Danielle. The poor boy clearly had never been to a party of any kind. Especially not one with alcohol.

Adam's brother had found the kid, standing awkwardly near the wall like fresh meat.

Kris kept hearing nervous, breathless, high-pitched 'Oh, _gosh_ 'es from their side of the room.

—

Somewhere in all this mess, Cale and Charles were hanging out with Adam's muppet, who'd very solemnly told Kris his name when they'd been introduced but for the life of him Kris could _never freaking remember_ it. But the kid had this weird two-tone hair cut, so Kris called him Skunk Boy. It worked, okay, and he wasn't rude enough to say it to the kid's face, or anything. (What kind of boy do you think his mama raised, anyway?)

Kris had kind of gotten the feeling, from the last time he'd passed them and unwittingly eavesdropped, that Cale and Skunk Boy were on the verge of forming a fanclub, or something. Charles was _encouraging_ them, even, because he was a horrible best friend and totally didn't have Kris's back unless Kris was there to see it.

If Skunk Boy got near Adam with less than pure intentions, Kris was gonna smack him, party or not, because Kris had a baseball bat.

And he knew how to use it.

—

"Hey, baby," a happy, slightly drunk voice said in Kris's ear at a minute to midnight. It was followed by two long arms wrapping around Kris's waist and pulling him back against Adam's body.

"Hey," Kris said back, turning to nuzzle at Adam's chest. Under all the glitter and the cologne and everything else showy and loud about him, Adam still smelled like soap and their laundry detergent. "Where have you been?"

Adam grinned into Kris's hair. "Your three-for-one people cornered me."

"Didn't I tell you not to call AnoopMattMegan that?" asked Kris, trying for stern and missing by about four beers, but before Adam could even try to answer, someone had started the countdown to the new year — which was Adam's cue to lean in and press his lips to Kris's, slide his tongue into Kris's mouth and remind him what it felt like to have _all_ of Adam's attention.

Kris had totally been planning on not letting Adam make love to his mouth like this in front of all their friends (from, seriously, ever), because that crap was just embarrassing.

Of course Adam would end up going for the sneak attack. He was all presumptuous like that.

—

They were still kissing seven minutes later when Allison found them and covered them with silly string.

The boa was totally dead, which was a pity, because Kris had kind of liked it.

But Adam was giggling, so it was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be read [here on LJ](http://gailsauce.livejournal.com/74115.html) or [here on DW](http://gailsauce.dreamwidth.org/73529.html?style=site).


End file.
